Trois ptits chats
by Naughty Luce
Summary: [ne pas se méprendre avec le titre : c'est que HeeroDuo] OS : Il n'a suffit que de dix minutes pour que sa vie change.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Trois ptits chats  
Genre : Duo/Heero, très _romantchiku  
_Disclaimer : persos toujours pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : **Hm… alors là, je suis sceptique quant au titre de cette fic et son rapport à l'histoire (on dirait que je suis dans un délire avec les chats). Non je ne suis pas folle (enfin… juste un ptit peu :-) mais il faut être fou dans la vie sinon on s'ennuie XD). Il y a bien un rapport mais un tout pitit pitit… Si on veut que tout tourne rond dans la vie, faut oser ;-).**

**Trois ptits chats**

Trois ptits chats, trois ptits chats, trois ptits chats, chats, chats…

-

L'américain regarde dehors, un coude sur son bureau et sa main retenant sa tête. Un stylo dans l'autre main qui s'est arrêtée en milieu de phrase. Il s'endort sur son rapport.

Du haut du 23ième étage, il regarde la ville qui s'étant à ses pieds.

Y'en a qui trouve ça beau.

-

Duo s'ennuie. Le paysage ne bouge pas, ne change pas. A part les grues au loin qui vont ici et là. Il y a toujours un coin de la ville en travaux. Un nouvel immeuble à construire. Ca pullule. Comme si y'en avait pas assez.

Les journées se répètent.

Les grues changent d'endroit, mais pas lui. Les grues changent d'endroit mais finissent par tourner dans la ville.

Il regarde toujours dehors.

Ca manque d'action.

-

Le soleil se reflète sur les vitres des buildings et des grattes ciel imposants. A certains angles, ça aveugle les yeux.

Le ciel uniformément bleu s'oppose au paysage hétérogène de constructions plus ou moins grandes selon l'endroit de la ville.

Ville dominée par les grattes ciel et les grues.

-

Les rapports que l'américain doit rédiger sont chiants au possible.

Aussi chiant que la ville.

Aussi chiant que sa vie amoureuse.

Hm… que sa vie tout court.

-

Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, paille, paille.

-

La porte de son bureau s'ouvre.

Ca ne le tire pas de ses pensées. Il regarde toujours le paysage. Ca le captive, ce paysage. Pourtant, rien ne bouge. Il est hypnotisé. Il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard.

Un asiatique en costard noir entre. Il tient sa veste au bras. On crève de chaud dehors. Mais les costards sont obligatoires au bureau.

Il referme la porte du bureau. Il est entré sans frapper. A-t-il le droit ?

Oui, c'est aussi son bureau.

-

Il pose sa veste - enfin plutôt la jette - sur une chaise pas loin de là. Il déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et ses boutons de manchettes. Puis relève ses manches pour découvrir ses avant bras.

Il fait vraiment trop chaud.

En se « rhabillant » à sa façon (personne ne l'empêche de se présenter comme ça dans son bureau), il demande à l'américain qui regarde toujours dehors.

-Tu fais quoi ?

La voix grave le libère de la vision du paysage. Duo tourne la tête. L'observe, la tête dans les nuages.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur le corps élancé, de profil.

Il est beau. Sa chemise blanche cache un corps bien sculpté. Son pantalon dissimule un fessier bien formé.

Juste ses avant bras sont visibles, finement musclés.

Il les fixe sans faire exprès.

-Je termine un rapport…

-Encore…

-

Le japonais va travailler ainsi. Le bureau est climatisé mais sa putain de chemise lui tient horriblement chaud. Il a quand même tracé ce matin parce qu'il était en retard, il a du courir un peu. Mais sa température se règlera d'elle-même.

Il s'approche de Duo, se met derrière lui et s'accoude sur le dossier de son siège pour vaguement lire, le menton appuyé sur un de ses avants bras.

Son léger parfum envahit quelque peu les poumons de l'américain. Discrètement, celui-ci inspire plus profondément.

Duo ne se retourne pas. Termine la phrase qu'il avait commencée.

-

Son cœur s'accélère un peu, mais il se contrôle. La présence si proche du japonais le trouble, toutefois il en a prit l'habitude.

Il se contente de cette proximité car ce sont les seuls moment intéressants de la journée.

Intéressants parce que en temps normal il est cool, il est à l'aise, il est zen.

Alors que là, son cœur s'accélère, il entend son sang battre dans ses tempes, il sent la chaleur monter en lui.

Sensation incroyable, spéciale, délicieuse.

-

Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, son, son…

-

Il sait ce qu'il va se passer après. Il sait qu'après avoir regardé quelques secondes son rapport dans cette position, si proche de lui, le japonais va se redresser et rejoindre sa table de travail à quelques mètres.

Il va y poser son ordinateur portable. Il va le brancher, il va l'ouvrir et finir sa matinée fixé à l'écran.

A midi ils vont manger tous les deux, et l'après midi va être pareil que le matin.

De temps en temps, Duo va se lever pour regarder ce que le japonais fait.

Et vise versa.

-

Les journées se répètent et le soir, Duo va rentrer chez lui seul et va s'occuper.

Il va penser à la présence si proche du japonais et se demander pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça.

Il va se faire des films.

-

Il n'a jamais vu le japonais avec un mec. Des fois il le voit discuter avec une jolie secrétaire façon drague discrète.

Alors que lui, il cache son homosexualité.

Il a deviné qu'il en pinçait pour son collègue de bureau, ex-coéquipier pilote de Gundam, quand il s'est aperçu qu'on ne pense pas à une personne jour et nuit sans qu'il y ait une raison.

Il croyait être vacciné contre l'amour. Il croyait être un dur à cuire, un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à soit mais qui est content. En fait personne n'est à l'abri d'un coup de foudre à retardement.

-

-Tu devrais changer de boulot, Duo. Tout le monde ici peut faire ce que tu fais. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

Il le sait bien.

Seulement il ne veut pas changer de boulot.

Ca l'emmerde, le coté administratif. Mais il le fait parce que s'il change de travail, il change de bureau.

Et il n'y aura plus de présence proche du japonais.

L'été, il n'y aura plus de chemise déboutonnée au cou, dévoilant des clavicules saillantes, ni de manches relevées, découvrant des avants bras robustes.

Il n'y aura pu cette agréable odeur d'eau de toilette fraîche qui le submerge et l'enveloppe dans une bulle où il se sent si bien.

Et il n'y aura plus de japonais, tout simplement.

-

L'odeur suave se combine avec la voix grave du japonais.

Elles le prennent.

La chaleur s'intensifie.

Duo se retient de fermer les yeux.

-

Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, bule, bule.

-

Il se retient de s'installer plus confortablement au fond de son siège, pour être encore plus proche et plus à l'aise, de risquer un contact volé des mains du japonais avec son cou.

Mains qui sont tout bonnement magnifiques. Fines, solides, avec des longs doigts gracieux terminés par des ongles impeccables.

Mains qu'il aimerait tant sur sa peau.

Qu'il imagine courir le long de son dos.

Qu'il se figure caresser sa joue.

-

Duo chasse cette image de sa tête, craignant qu'une bulle apparaisse de nulle part au dessus d'elle comme dans les BD et que le japonais devine ses pensées.

S'il les devinait, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ?

Passerait t'il pour un pervers ? Un anormal ? Un fou ?

Le japonais se détournerait de lui complètement.

C'est lui qui changerait de boulot.

-

Duo voudrait écrire quelque chose mais il se sent paralysé.

Paralysé par la proximité du japonais.

Paralysé par son odeur.

Paralysé parce qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé, qu'il ne s'est toujours pas relevé, et qu'il n'a toujours pas rejoint son bureau.

Duo tapote nerveusement la feuille du bout de son stylo.

Quoi écrire ?

A pu d'idées.

Quoi faire ? Il commence à avoir des crampes d'être crispé comme il l'est.

Il faut continuer le rapport.

-

Bulletin, bulletin, bulletin, tin, tin…

-

S'il tourne la tête à droite, il rencontrera la tête du japonais.

S'il la tourne à gauche…

Y'a aucune raison pour qu'il la tourne à gauche. Y'a rien d'intéressant à gauche.

-

Il n'entend pas la respiration du japonais.

Par contre, il sent son souffle régulier qui fait bouger une mèche rebelle qui le chatouille dans le cou.

Il déglutit discrètement.

-

-Il y a des postes plus intéressants pour toi et mieux payés.

Duo ne dit toujours rien. Il ne veut pas avouer que sa présence dans la même pièce suffit à le rendre bien.

Il peut le regarder à souhait, à condition d'être discret.

Il peut observer son visage fin par-dessus l'écran d'ordinateur, ses cheveux bruns bordéliques, ses sourcils bien esquissés, ses yeux bleu sombre, son nez droit.

Ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres.

-

Combien de fois il s'est réveillé avec le rêve encore bien présent dans son esprit qu'il avait embrassé ces lèvres ?

Ou plutôt que ce sont ces lèvres qui l'ont embrassé.

Mais ses rêves ne sont que ce qu'il espère qu'il se passe dans la vie courante. Rien de plus.

Ce qu'il espère, généralement ça ne se produit pas.

Le japonais reste accoudé au dossier, le menton sur un de ses avants bras, à regarder ce que l'américain écrit - ou n'écrit pas - sur le papier.

Il ne bouge pas.

Ses mains restent pantelantes sur le dossier.

Ses lèvres restent fermées, et s'entrouvrent pour lui dire une phrase.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça t'irait mieux ?

-

Il le chasse du bureau ? Il ne veut plus le voir tous les jours ? Après tout, Duo s'est transformé ces derniers temps. Il ne parle plus autant. Il ne rit plus autant. Il n'agit plus comme avant. En tout cas en sa présence.

Duo ne répond pas. Il tapote tout doucement dans un tempo régulier la feuille de papier qui ne se rempli pas.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas quoi oser faire. Il ne sait pas quoi écrire. Ce rapport le barbe.

La pièce est calme. Il n'y a pas de bruit.

-

Tintamarre, tintamarre, tintamarre, marre, marre.

-

L'américain soupire.

Un nouveau boulot lui irait mieux, en effet.

Mais un nouveau bureau, ça, non.

Un nouveau collègue de bureau, encore moins.

Son petit plaisir c'est de détailler chaque geste de son japonais.

Qui n'est pas le sien. Qui est juste son collègue.

Son petit plaisir c'est de humer son parfum. D'écouter sa voix. De savoir sa présence pas loin.

-

Puis soudain, il se rappelle d'un truc pas très important que Une lui a dit ce matin.

Il se souvient de quelque chose qui lui plaisait pas tellement parce que ça éloignerait le japonais de lui pour au moins une bonne heure.

Une secrétaire l'interpellerait en chemin et il resterait encore un bon quart d'heure avant de rejoindre son bureau où Duo s'emmerdait encore plus quand il n'était pas là.

Elles font chier ces secrétaires. Elle fait chier, Une. Il fait chier ce boulot de merde.

Et même le bureau dans lequel il travaille est moche.

-

Le japonais ne bouge toujours pas. Cet instant semble court et interminable à la fois.

Duo écrit une phrase, puis la barre aussitôt.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Non, ça ne va pas.

Et si, ça va.

-

Ca va parce que ça fait bien cinq minutes que le japonais est dans cette position, si prêt de lui.

Qu'il n'est pas retourné en face de son bureau à taper à son ordinateur.

Qu'il lui a parlé de façon mièvre.

Et la seule chose que Duo peut regretter, c'est qu'il ne soit pas en face de lui et qu'il ne jouisse pas de sa vision.

De son corps vigoureux. Parfait.

De ses yeux pénétrants. Chaotiques.

-

Et ça va pas parce qu'il ne peut faire plus que le regarder furtivement ou apprécier secrètement sa présence si proche une à deux fois par jours, six jours par semaine.

Parce que le regarder ne le suffit pas. Il veut aussi le toucher.

Parce qu'il est beau en costard, mais nu, il doit l'être encore plus.

-

Marabout, marabout, marabout, bout, bout…

-

Il aimerait plus d'attention.

Il aimerait plus.

-Si, si. Ca va.

Il ne sait pas si le japonais le croit.

En tout cas, celui-ci ne bronche pas.

Duo a parlé d'une voix qui se veut ferme. Mais il n'a toujours pas arrêté de jouer avec son stylo.

Puis il se tend tout d'un coup.

Le japonais a bougé.

Il allonge son bras devant lui, devant l'américain complètement raide sur sa chaise, pour faire pivoter la feuille de quelques degrés, pour mieux lire.

Son bras a effleuré l'épaule de Duo.

-

Duo frémit intérieurement.

Et il respire.

Un contact trop léger, trop superficiel.

Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Et qui se termine déjà car le bras revient se poser sur le dossier.

-

Bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, celle, celle.

-

Duo n'a pas osé bouger. Mais il tapote son stylo contre la feuille d'un tempo un peu plus rapide. Puis il prend un nouveau rythme tel un batteur.

_Tap tap tap, tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap…_

Le stylo contre le papier.

-

Pas se faire repérer.

Pas montrer qu'il est crispé.

Il essaye de se détendre, et veut s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Mais il se souvient que s'il le fait, il écrase les mains du japonais derrière lui et celui-ci les enlèvera.

Et s'en ira.

Et ça sera fini.

-

Donc il reste légèrement penché sur sa feuille, sa tête retenue par sa main.

Son pied se met lui aussi à bouger nerveusement, doucement.

Ca commence à devenir stressant. Le japonais ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller. Pourtant il n'y a rien de bien intéressant sur son papier.

-

Il désire cesser cette torture, et d'un autre coté, il est bien comme ça.

Il ignore pourquoi il reste si longtemps derrière lui, et ça le gène.

Il fait chaud.

Sa position à lui commence à devenir inconfortable. Il commence à avoir un peu mal au dos.

-

Selle de ch'val, selle de ch'val, selle de ch'val, ch'val, ch'val…

-

Il a envie de se redresser mais n'ose pas bouger non plus, à part son pied et son poignet qui agite le stylo.

_Tap tap tap, tap tap,__ tap tap tap, tap…_

L'odeur enivrante du japonais derrière lui n'arrive plus à l'apaiser.

Il respire normalement, mais s'il le pouvait, il soufflerait comme un bœuf.

Et soudain il s'arrête.

Il s'arrête de tapoter du stylo et de bouger le pied.

Il retient sa respiration.

Ses yeux s'immobilisent droit devant eux.

-

Il sent le bout de doigts sur son épaule droite.

Il se demande ce qu'ils font là, qu'est qu'ils comptent faire, et si c'est sensé lui faire quelque chose.

-

Car ça lui fait justement quelque chose.

-

Ce contact n'est pas accidentel comme l'effleurement du bras du japonais contre cette même épaule.

Il est voulu dans un but précis.

Et il veut évoluer.

Les bouts des doigts avancent sur l'épaule, précautionneusement.

Incertains ?

Duo ne se retourne pas. Il ne bouge plus.

-

Les doigts finissent par se retrouver entièrement sur cette épaule. Et pas seulement leur extrémité.

Ils continuent leur progression.

Ils avancent, ils avancent, millimètres par millimètres.

-

Ch'val de course, ch'val de course, ch'val de course, course, course.

-

Et c'est toute la main qui finalement s'empare chaleureusement de l'épaule, et descend un peu le long du bras au dessus du coude.

Elle enserre doucement le bras, et l'attire un peu en arrière, pour faire pivoter un peu le corps qui va avec l'épaule.

-

Duo s'était retenu de respirer, mais recommence à contrôler sa respiration.

Il se retourne ?

Qu'est qu'il va voir ? Quelle expression le visage du japonais prend t'il ?

Il tourne lentement la tête, hésitant, mais pas complètement.

Il n'aime pas regarder les gens dans les yeux, surtout ceux du japonais qui l'impressionnent tant par leur magnétisme auquel il n'arrive pas à résister.

Enfin si, il aime les regarder. Mais il se sent trop attiré. Et il n'a pas le droit.

-

Ou il n'_avait_ pas le droit.

-

Il s'arrête et s'immobilise à nouveau, la tête tournée sur le coté.

Il sent une deuxième main se poser sur sa natte châtain, et l'écarter. La mettre sur le coté.

Il sent cette fois le bout de doigts frôler sa peau.

Sa peau se hérisse.

Il frissonne.

-

Des lèvres.

Des lèvres.

Des lèvres, viennent se poser délicatement sur sa nuque.

Des lèvres douces.

Un souffle chaud.

Sur sa peau.

Il se fige.

Il lâche son stylo.

Il perd pied.

-

Course à pied, course à pied, course à pied, pied, pied…

-

Le contact avec ces lèvres cesse après quatre secondes et 29 centièmes.

C'était court et long à la fois.

L'américain se mord les lèvres. Il se retient de se retourner et d'affronter les yeux du japonais.

Parce que s'il tombe dedans, il sera intimidé et ne saura pas quoi dire.

Il ne pourra pas dire que c'est pour une stupide raison personnelle qu'il ne veut pas prendre sa vie professionnelle en main.

Quoiqu'il n'ait rien dit depuis le début à part qu'il terminait un rapport, et que ça allait.

Alors que ça allait bien mais que ça n'allait pas.

Par contre, maintenant ça va super bien.

Si on n'oublie le fait qu'il tient en apnée.

-

La chaleur se fait plus intense.

Et les battements de son cœur aussi.

Sensation déroutante.

La main qui lui a frôlé sa nuque s'est en allé.

Et se retrouve en train de conquérir sa hanche gauche, et de progresser sur son ventre, au dessus de sa ceinture, par-dessus sa chemise.

Cette main s'immobilise, et il sent le bras qui suit cette main se refermer sur lui, sur sa hanche, sur son ventre.

-

Il sent la main sur son épaule partir et le bout des doigts de cette main droite se pose sur sa joue et l'incite lentement à continuer de tourner la tête, et de pivoter un peu son corps vers le japonais.

Alors il se laisse faire.

Il tourne la tête.

Il pivote un peu.

-

Le japonais se met à bouger.

Il se penche en avant.

L'américain rencontre enfin ses yeux.

Mais pas longtemps.

Le japonais penche la tête sur le coté, et celle-ci s'approche de celle de Duo.

-

Pied d'cochon, pied d'cochon, pied d'cochon, chon, chon.

-

Il retient sa respiration une fois de plus.

Les lèvres de son collègue de bureau sont très proches des siennes.

Et cette proximité le rend dingue.

Il peut l'entendre respirer.

Le japonais s'est arrêté à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

Les lèvres entrouvertes.

Le souffle court.

Et Duo entrouvre les siennes.

-

Le parfum se fait grisant.

La présence trop proche se fait désirante.

Il ferme les yeux.

Il attend.

Mais pas longtemps.

-

Les lèvres qu'il a tant désirées se déposent enfin sur les siennes.

Elles sont tièdes.

Elles sont fermes.

Elles sont sucrées.

Elles ne sont pas comme dans ses rêves.

-

Elles sont mieux.

-

Une langue s'insinue dans sa bouche, et il l'accueille avec envie.

Il l'accueille et va la chercher.

Leur langue se trouvent et se découvrent.

Elles jouent et se caressent.

Elles se taquinent et se désirent.

Le japonais presse un peu plus ses lèvres.

Il approfondit le baiser.

Duo l'encourage avec appétit.

-

Cochon d'ferme, cochon d'ferme, cochon d'ferme, ferme, ferme…

-

Sa main droite migre au torse de Duo. Elle le pousse en arrière et Duo se retrouve contre son dossier, comme il en avait envie.

Sa paume reste contre son torse. Il le caresse doucement du bout des doigts autant qu'il peut, le dossier le gêne.

Et il continue à explorer la bouche de l'américain qui le savoure.

Après avoir savouré son odeur, il savoure son goût.

Et si le japonais n'a pas l'air d'être en désaccord, Duo se ressert encore à pleine bouche, et capture son cou d'une main pour que le baiser soit plein, entier, si c'est possible d'être plus entier que ça ne l'était. Comme pour l'aspirer.

-

Il inhale le parfum, le respire à même la peau du japonais qu'il a en contact avec la sienne. Il l'entend faire de même contre sa peau et nourrir son odorat de sa propre eau de toilette.

Sa main touche enfin la peau du cou du japonais.

-

De son japonais.

-

Sa peau est lisse et satinée.

Elle est plus douce que dans son imagination.

Sa langue est coquine et mutine.

Elle est plus sensuelle que dans ses fantasmes.

Et lui tout en général est moins froid et plus tendre que ce que l'américain ne pensait.

Il est plus excitant, il est plus passionné.

Il est mieux. Il est parfait.

-

Ferme ta boîte, ferme ta boîte, ferme ta boîte, boîte, boîte.

-

Il est onctueux, il est torride.

Ses bras se resserrent sur sa prise, et Duo retient un spasme.

Il ne conserve pas sa main gauche qui s'est posée sur le bureau après que sa tête ait pivotée. Il la glisse le long de l'avant bras gauche nu du japonais, caresse sa peau au passage, fait une pause sur son poignet, continu, et s'arrête sur sa main.

Ses doigts s'entrelacent à ceux du japonais qui les écarte volontairement pour cet entrecroisement.

La main de Duo se referme ainsi.

Et il continu de se nourrir de lui.

De se nourrir de sa langue.

De se nourrir de son odeur.

De se nourrir de son contact.

-

Il s'aperçoit combien l'embrasser est bon et se demande comment il a fait pour survivre sans jusqu'à là.

Maintenant, il en sera accro, c'est sûr. Il n'arrive déjà plus à y mettre fin.

Le japonais paraît être dans la même situation.

Dépendance du contact main contre main et contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue.

Dans le calme. Dans le silence.

Dans le bureau vaste et pratiquement vide, à la moquette bleu-gris, aux murs sable, un matin alors que tout est pareil dehors.

-

Ils oublient qu'ils doivent bosser.

Duo oublie qu'il doit envoyer le japonais faire vérifier des dossiers, et que ça va prendre une heure, plus un quart d'heure de bavardage avec une des pipelettes de secrétaire à lunettes rectangulaires et sexy.

Le japonais oublie qu'il avait déjà prit du retard quand il est arrivé, et qu'il en accumule encore plus.

Ils oublient que quelqu'un peut venir toquer à la porte et les interrompre à n'importe quel moment.

-

Boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, lettres, lettres…

-

L'américain resserre plus ses doigts sur ceux du japonais.

Celui-ci plonge plus profond dans sa bouche, comme s'il voulait l'avaler.

Leur langues dansent, ondulent, s'agitent, ralentissent la cadence, la renforce, l'amplifie encore, se sucent langoureusement.

La main droite du japonais s'empare d'un pli de la chemise de son acolyte et le tire doucement.

Le tire, prend un pli plus important, le tire encore pour enlever la chemise du pantalon, et pour faire une entrée à cette main sur les abdominaux de l'américain.

La main lâche la chemise et s'infiltre dessous.

-

Un doigt.

Deux doigts.

Trois doigts, quatre doigts, cinq doigts.

Une paume.

Toute la main.

-

Et lascivement, elle commence un léger attouchement, comme pour narguer.

Mais pas longtemps.

Elle se colle totalement.

Elle se meut sur le ventre de l'américain, et remonte sur ses pectoraux qui se durcissent sous le contact.

La clim devient insuffisante.

Et en même temps, elle glace la peau qui frissonne sous la main habile du japonais.

Ils aimeraient être ailleurs que dans un bureau.

Dans une chambre, par exemple.

-

La chaise est encombrante.

Ils préfèreraient un lit.

-

Lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, mour, mour.

-

Et lentement, très lentement, leur langue se séparent à contre cœur, sans pour autant qu'ils se séparent complètement.

Leurs doigts restent emmêlés.

La main de Duo reste accrochée à la nuque du japonais.

La main de celui-ci s'immobilise sur son ventre, toujours sous la chemise.

Presque lèvres contre lèvres, ils sourient. Ne rouvrent pas leurs yeux, ou à peine.

Ils sourient de complicité. De bien aisance. Ils sourient parce qu'ils devraient bosser mais qu'ils ne le font pas.

Ils sourient parce qu'ils pensent à la même chose. Et que certainement, ils gardaient leur poste emmerdant pour la même raison.

Et que c'est le matin, donc ils auraient toute la journée pour profiter une des dernières fois de leur futur ancien bureau.

De toute façon, il était triste. Il ne leur donnait pas envie de bosser. Et il était trop loin du distributeur à café et des toilettes.

-

Le japonais becte Duo amoureusement et lentement du bout des lèvres.

Ca fait rire doucement l'américain qui cueille ses lèvres et en mordille une au passage. Qui en lèche une autre à un nouveau baiser papillon. Qui les attrape toutes les deux, frustré de ces baisers volés.

Qui s'en délecte.

Qui déguste une langue qui s'introduit dans sa bouche.

Qui s'amuse malicieusement avec celle-ci.

-

Mour à trois, mour à trois, mour à trois, trois, trois…

-

Et au plus grand malheur des joueurs, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Ils sont obligés de mettre un terme à leurs ébats, de rompre le baiser et de vite s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le japonais quitte la chaise de Duo, et celui-ci remet rapidement sa chemise dans son pantalon, un peu maladroitement.

-Entrez.

-

Un homme pousse la porte. Il entre, une chemise contenant un dossier sous le bras, et la dépose sur le bureau de Duo.

Duo qui est un peu embarrassé, mais le gêneur ne s'en rend pas compte.

Qui a vite reprit son stylo dans la main et fait style « Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? Non non, il ne s'est rien passé. »

-Madame Une attend ce dossier complet pour dans une semaine.

Duo qui a été prit de court jette un regard furtif au japonais qui fait de même. Il le voit sortir son ordinateur portable et le brancher comme si de rien n'était. Aucun des deux ne sourit, pour pas que ça fasse louche.

Et puis ils ne sont plus des adolescents. Alors les sourires niais aux lèvres et en public que seuls eux peuvent comprendre... pas tip top dans une boîte importante et hyper sérieuse, nan.

La chemise grossièrement rentrée dans le pantalon à la va vite, ça fait _déjà_ suspect.

L'air émoustillé des deux personnes, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment bosser, ça achève d'être ambigu.

Mais le gêneur ne remarque rien (il est con).

-

-Hm… est ce que ça ne peut pas attendre deux semaines ?

-Je lui ferais entendre cette décision. Bonne journée.

Le gêneur s'en va.

Deux semaines pour faire un dossier ? Le pied.

Duo va même s'arranger pour pas le faire.

Et va plutôt penser sérieusement à sa lettre de démission.

-

-… Heero ?

L'asiatique qui s'était installé à son bureau tourne la tête et lève les yeux au dessus de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Une te rappelle que tu dois aller voir monsieur… je sais pu son nom, pour des dossiers à vérifier. Tu vois qui c'est ?

Il hoche la tête en fermant les yeux pour approuver.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers la porte.

-

L'américain le suit des yeux, mais cette fois, ne s'en prive plus et le détaille franchement.

Il pose son menton sur sa main et s'accoude à son bureau.

Il ne manque plus que les pops corn et c'est la joie.

Le japonais lui fait un sourire taquin en coin.

C'est certain, il va abréger son absence.

-

Duo reporte son attention à la ville qui s'étend au pied de son immeuble.

La ville n'a pas changé. Les grues sont là où elles étaient il y a dix minutes, avant que le japonais ne fasse son entrée dans la pièce.

Rien n'a bougé. Il n'y a toujours pas d'action. Et il n'y en aura pas beaucoup plus que ça.

Je dis bien : dans la ville.

-

Trois ptits chats, trois ptits chats, trois ptits chats, chats, chats.

* * *

**Eh ben figurez vous que je suis pas trop déçue de cet os qui n'était pas prévu ! Je sais pas du tout où est ce que j'ai pêché cette inspiration. Et même en écrivant cette fic, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer après XD.**

**Voila la version de la comptine que j'ai appris étant petite (ferme ta boîte XD bah quoi c'est vulgaire ferme ta gueule quand on n'a pas 10 ans !). Et elle existe (mais y'a plein de versions, je me suis aperçue !), même si "mour à trois" ça n'existe pas français parlant XD.**


End file.
